yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 100
"Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 2", known as "Dreadful Regeneration Combo" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2002 and in the United States on November 8, 2003. Summary * Yami Yugi continues his Duel with Gansley. Gansley appears to have a strong advantage. * Noah shows Kaiba and Mokuba a projection of their lives at the orphanage in an attempt to emotionally weaken them. After an angry outburst by Mokuba, Kaiba realizes that Noah is trying to turn them against each other. ** They watch the day that Kaiba challenged Gozaburo to a chess match and won. Gozaburo had agreed to adopt the brothers if he lost. Present day Mokuba complains about Kaiba's change in attitude after that day and nearly falls into a bottomless pit after opening another virtual door. * Tristan and Duke escape the hallway by destroying the walls with axes. Outside they find Serenity being chased by a "Mad Sword Beast". The pair rescue her when Tristan leaps off of the castle's upper balcony onto the Beast's back and leads it into a stream. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gansley Duel continues from the previous episode. Yami Yugi has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Gansley has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 4: Yugi "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks directly (Gansley 4000 → 2600). Because Gansley received at least 1000 or more Battle Damage, he Special Summons "Ruklamba the Spirit King" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Turn 5: Gansley Gansley draws "Yowie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. Since "Yowie" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Yugi to skip his next Draw Phase. Gansley then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Gansley 2600 → 1800) and revive "Ipiria" (500/500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Ipiria" activates, allowing Gansley to draw one card.Gansley was neither shown declaring the effect of "Ipiria", nor shown drawing a card afterwards. However, the number of cards in his hand can be seen later, which indicates that the effect was used. Turn 6: Yugi Due to the effect of "Yowie", Yugi skips his Draw Phase. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks "Ipiria", but Gansley activates his Deck Master ability to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yugi equal to the ATK of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yugi 1900 → 500) by Tributing "Ipiria" and "Yowie". Gansley then activates the effect of "Ruklamba", Tributing it to Special Summon two monsters from his hand whose combined ATK are 2000 or less. He Special Summons "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) and another "Ruklamba" (1000/2000) in Attack PositionThis is not explained in the dub. Gansley's hand contains "Ashingray", "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", and a third copy of "Ruklamba". Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * "Premature Burial" was given a redesign in the dub to smudge out the cross and the face of the buried person. * In the Japanese version, the scene shifts to the sky as Yami Yugi continues to scream when the attack of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is reflected. * In the original Gansley explains how did he summon "Illusion Wall", in the dub he doesn't. * Cut from the dub are images of other, happy children with their parents in the orphanage playground when Kaiba and Mokuba see their past, and an image of the empty playground was replaced by one of Mokuba sitting alone on a swing. * When Seto challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess with the stakes set at adoption, in the dub, Seto blackmailed Gozaburo, threatening to tell the news reporters that Gozaburo was scared of a challenge from a kid. In the original version, Gozaburo saw Seto had a strong look in his eyes and accepted the challenge out of respect. * The death of Kaiba and Mokuba's parents are retconned in the dub. Originally, they were stated to have died in the flashbacks shown in the Duelist Kingdom arc, while in this episode they simply 'disappeared.' Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes